baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1971 Pittsburgh Pirates
The 1971 Pittsburgh Pirates season was the 90th season for the Pittsburgh Pirates franchise; their 85th in the National League. It involved the Pirates finishing first in the National League East with a record of 97 wins and 65 losses. They defeated the San Francisco Giants three games to one in the National League Championship Series and beat the Baltimore Orioles four games to three in the World Series. The Pirates were managed by Danny Murtaugh, and played their first full season at Three Rivers Stadium, which had opened in July the year before. Offseason * October 15, 1970: Charlie Sands and 2 minor leaguers traded to the Pirates by the New York Yankees for 3 minor leaguers.Charlie Sands at Baseball Almanace * October 26, 1970: Joe Gibbon released by the Pirates.Joe Gibbon at Baseball Almanace * December 2, 1970: Freddie Patek, Bruce Dal Canton and Jerry May were traded by the Pirates to the Kansas City Royals for Bob Johnson, Jackie Hernández and Jim Campanis.Bob Johnson at Baseball Almanace * January 29, 1971: Matty Alou and George Brunet were traded by the Pirates to the St. Louis Cardinals for Nelson Briles and Vic Davalillo.Nelson Briles at Baseball Almanace * February 10, 1971: Danny Rivas (minors) was traded by the Pirates to the Mexico City Reds for Ramón Hernández.Ramón Hernández at Baseball Reference Regular season In 1971, the Pirates became the first Major League Baseball team to field an all-black starting lineup. That lineup, which took the field on September 1, was Rennie Stennett, Gene Clines, Roberto Clemente, Willie Stargell, Manny Sanguillén, Dave Cash, Al Oliver, Jackie Hernández, and Dock Ellis. Season standings } |highlight= } |Pittsburgh Pirates |52|28 |45|37 |St. Louis Cardinals |45|36 |45|36 |Chicago Cubs |44|37 |39|42 |New York Mets |44|37 |39|42 |Montreal Expos |36|44 |35|46 |Philadelphia Phillies |34|47 |33|48 }} Category:National League East standings templates Record vs. opponents Detailed records Game log Regular season Postseason Composite Box 1971 NLCS (3–1): Pittsburgh Pirates over San Francisco Giants Composite Box 1971 World Series (4–3): Pittsburgh Pirates (N.L.) over Baltimore Orioles (A.L.) Composite Box Game Umpires Regular season 1971 National League Championship Series 1971 World Series Notable transactions * June 8, 1971: Craig Reynolds chosen by the Pirates in the 1st round of the 1971 Major League Baseball draft.Craig Reynolds at "Baseball Almanac" * August 10, 1971: Bob Miller was traded to the Pirates by the San Diego Padres for Johnny Jeter and Ed Acosta.Bob Miller at Baseball Almanac * August 10, 1971: Mudcat Grant sold by the Pirates to the Oakland Athletics.Mudcat Grant at Baseball Almanac Roster Opening Day lineup Postseason National League Championship Series The Pittsburgh Pirates won the series over the San Francisco Giants, 3–1 World Series Composite box 1971 World Series (4–3): Pittsburgh Pirates (N.L.) over Baltimore Orioles (A.L.) Player stats Batting Starters by position Other batters Pitching Starting pitchers Other pitchers Relief pitchers Awards and honors * Roberto Clemente, Babe Ruth AwardBabe Ruth Award winners at Baseball Reference * Roberto Clemente, World Series Most Valuable Player AwardWorld Series MVP Award winners at Baseball Reference * Roberto Clemente, Gold Glove AwardGold Glove Award winners at Baseball Reference League leaders * Willie Stargell, National League home run champion (48)1971 Batting leaders at Baseball Reference * Dave Giusti, Saves leader (30)1971 Pitching Leaders at Baseball Reference All-Stars 1971 Major League Baseball All-Star Game1971 All-Star Game at Baseball Reference * Dock Ellis, pitcher, starter * Willie Stargell, outfield, starter * Roberto Clemente, reserve * Vic Davalillo, reserve * Manny Sanguillén, reserve Farm system Media Local TV Local Radio Notes References * 1971 Pittsburgh Pirates at Baseball Reference * 1971 Pittsburgh Pirates at Baseball Almanac * * Category:Pittsburgh Pirates seasons Pittsburgh Pirates season Category:National League East champion seasons Category:National League champion seasons Category:World Series champion seasons Pittsburgh